navycraftfandomcom-20200214-history
Tanks
Overview Tanks are grounded based minecraft vehicles used in navycraft. Tanks found on the navycraft servers are usually used for generally combat, however they can be used as ground vehicles and transport cargo over land. Special areas can be sometime setup for exclusive use of them for combat for these vehicles. These special areas are known as Tankspawns, where arena-like combat is conducted with two spawn points on opposite sites of a set map for the players to converge in the center. Tanks are can be also mounted on other vehicles to be transported different locations on the server's map. Also, Tanks can be built in survival / Warworld or in Tank plots found in a Shipyard. Tanks in Plots If a shipyard is present, plots for tanks can be setup, but must measure up to two known sizes. *Tank1 - Tank1 is a average plot used to build tank like vehicle. *Tank2 - Tank2 is a very large ground vehicle that use larger plot thank Tank1. This size is seldom used due to game balance issues depending on your server's needs. Vehicles of this size can be be built in the Warworld / Survival with no special plot. Tanks Built in the Survival *Building in the Wild : Vehicles can be built in the WarWorld if you have have enough materials for it. These tanks are not restricted by the size the plot, however these are one-of-kind. Should they be destroyed, they must be recreated or rebuilt with no means making exactly the same as it was. How They Work Like all vehicles, tanks require two basic signs to function, Tank sign and a Engine(s) signs. They can operate over all land except extreme hills or mountains. Tanks are not amphibious vehicles in later versions of navycraft spigot, they will sink if they enter deep water and stop working or worse sink. They can go over hilly terrain but not extreme hills/mountains. Bigger vehicles can be used to attack these vehicles to them, they are referred to as Carriers. In the tank's case, Tank Landing Ship or a Helicopter can move them. How to Drive a Tank The following are steps to drive a tank. * *; Step 1 Activation - *: Click on Tank sign, the user will be given special armor exclusive to a tank as well as it's crew. The pilot will be given a temporary Gold Sword. This is sometimes referred to the Control Sword, which allows the user to physically control the vehicle's movement. * *; Step 2 Changing Gears - *: Like all vehicles, the pilot a tank needs change gears. Hold the SNEAK BUTTON and RIGHT clicking the Mouse key at the SAMETIME, will shift gears from Gear 1 to Gear 2. * *; Step 3 Increasing Speed - *: Click Gold Sword forwards to increase speed from (Stop/25%/50%/75%/100%) Power. * *; Step 4 Turning - *: Once your moving in 2nd gear and at your chosen speed (if your in Safedocks you can not change direction until you exit the area), your vehicle will be free to turn. Turning your character and clicking either Left or Right, will allow you turn those directions. Like all other vehicles, clicking in ONE time in a direction, a direction, such as a angle will partially the turn the vehicle let's you move that direction (left or right) but still facing "forwards". This movement is not unlike drifting or sliding. * *; Step 5 Stopping - *: To stop a vehicle you need only face away from the Tank sign (not walking way from it) and right click as if your trying to increase speed. You will find that vehicle will decrease speed. * *; Optional Step - *: To go backwards, you need face away from the Tank sign. The vehicle must be absolutely stopped. While facing away from the Tank sign, HOLD SNEAK BUTTON down at SAMETIME right click the mouse button. This will cause Gears go into Negative numbers. Like forwards. Once you do this, you can face forwards and this will cause vehicle to go backwards. Turning will operate same way as well. Face a direction and it will go that way. To go forwards again, do this process in reverse and face Tank sign instead. How to Build a Tank Tanks usually are made with solid blocks such as Iron, stonebrick, cobblestone, terracotta (harden clay) and so forth. However, wood, other blocks can be used with exception of anything labeled Illegal Blocks found on this wiki. If a shipyard is setup, these blocks must be placed in the Shipyard. It should be reminded that all blocks on the navycraft servers have weight, they require enough power from their engines to over come the total weight of the vehicle. Building Notes about Tanks *Tank Turrets : These on small tanks (tank1) are do not function properly in early version of Navycraft. Most notaly twin and triple tnt cannons, when a lever is used, this breaks the turret itself. Larger vehicles, like size a ship2 vehicle will do not always have this issue. Tank2 size vehicles are RARE. What you Need Depending on their function, tanks are usually built as combat vehicles. However, tanks need only Tank sign and a Engine signs to function. They must be built using iron/terracotta/cobblestone type blocks. Other blocks will work except for illegal ones. This is a old flaw in navycraft, which was never corrected. Steps to Building a Combat Vehicle: Tank The following instructions is as if you are building a combat vehicle in the shipyard in it's own plot. Remember that Tank can be mounted on large vehicle, this information is noted below these instructions. *Essentials : Vehicle Control sign label "Tank", Engine signs (1-3 depending how big vehicle is), sign for AA-Guns sign, Emeraldore block, 3 pumpkins blocks, dispenser block, and solid blocks (iron/terracotta etc) for the body of the vehicle. Steps to Building a Tank in a Plot * *; Step 1 Know how which way to face tank - *: Tank1 & Tank2 plots are from Left to right from the plot sign. Vehicle's right back quarter should be where Plot signs are located. * *; Step 2 Layout the Body - *: You should a rectangle shape for a vehicle like a real tank. Putting down what you would think resemble track treads or wheels. As the foundation of the vehicle and start layering up from there. * *; Step 3 Main Body and Interior items - *: Once you have body built and figure out how you wish to lay out, where you want place engines. It sometimes good idea to make these armored and away from exterior wall of the tank. Writing "Engine", on the sign, writing which tank engine it is "1", "2", etc, and writing "Tank 1" this will set up engine. Place Vehicle Control Sign with "Tank" written on top of the sign and name of the vehicle on the 2nd line where you wish the drive to steer the vehicle from. Make sure they can see where their going. * *; Step 4 Turret/Gun Emplacement - *: One main body is completed, you can place Cannon where you wish gunner (or drive) will fire it from. Remember, cannons with lever to turn the gun will malfunction in older version of navycraft, such as Navycraftlite, when when cannon is armored. * Step 5 Finishing Touches - : Vehicle is completed, you may want think about adding extra to enhance it. Such as Turbo increase speed or Radar to help it find enemy targets. Category:Vehicle Types